Sesión fotográfica con una yaoista
by Tsuki Daiyamondo
Summary: The Gazette FanFic. Ruki contrata a una amiga fotografa a hacerles unas fotos, aun sabiendo que es una gran fan del Yaoi. Pareja principal AoixUruha, con lemon de estos dos. Pareja secundaria mencionada RukixReita.


Este fic esta dedicado a Akane CafeCo'Leche, que es una hentai completamente yaoitica que quiero motto! :D Y aunque no se mucho de The Gazette le escribi este fic. Así que. Espero que sea de tu agrado KathyHentaiConCafeConLeche (?) Y espero que sea del agrado de todos ustedes.

Advertencias: Lemmon…y bueno, lemmon.:D prr prr prr miau :3

Antes de empezar tengo que aclarar que:

La pareja principal es AoixUruha

Hago mencion (mucha) a RukixReita

Rongu significa "Largo".

Ogata: Grande

Y Ko: Pequeño.

Sin más que agregar: ¡Disfruten!

-Que lindo beso- Déjate de joder Ruki. Eso pensaba yo en mi mente.

-¡Son tan tiernos juntos!- Si, si, si, Kai, somos muy _tiernos_.

-¿Tiernos? Kai, enserio ¿Tiernos? ¡Por poco y se violan!- Creo que sentí un poco de sarcasmo en tu voz Reita.

-Jajaja, casi violo a este nenaza ¿No?- Ja, ja,ja muy gracioso Aoi. Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Cuándo mierda acepte ver el video del concierto sabiendo que iban a decir todas estas idioteces?

-Oh, por favor.- Ya me estaba fastidiando. Es verdad que siempre aceptaba y correspondía los besos de Aoi en el escenario pero ni que fuera tanta cosa para burla.

-Todo sea por las fans ¿Verdad?- Bien, hasta yo me reí un poco ante el comentario de Ruki, lo admito.

-El fanservice no es tan complicado. Ustedes también podrían hacer alguno que sea un poco…caliente- Como me hiciste reír Aoi, con ese comentario dedicado a Ruki y Reita. La verdad que podrían hacer uno muy bueno si le echan ganas.

Ring ring, ring ring (¿) sonido de un celular (¿)

-¿Hola?- Muy bien Ruki. Contesta el teléfono y evade el comentario de Aoi. Muy bien. Lastima que el color que tienes en la cara no te ayuda.- Claro, claro. Ya les digo a estos holgazanes que bajen.- Agradece que las miradas no maten.- ¿Por qué me miran así? Bien, holgazanes… – ¿Enserio?- Bajemos que ya esta el fotógrafo en el estudio para hacer la sesión fotográfica.-

Y dice la historia que llegamos al estudio y había una mujer fotógrafa…esto me dio muy mala espina.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Akane y soy amiga de Ruki, así que me pidió que les haga fotos porque sabia que se las haría gratis si era para ustedes- Ahora definitivamente me dio MUY mala espina, en especial la sonrisa malévola que tenia la chica. Ruego a todos los cielos, a todos los infiernos. Les ruego a todos los dioses y a Bob Esponja también si es necesario para que no sea una fujoshi yaoitica o estaré realmente en un aprieto.

Después de una buena cantidad de fotos que no me dieron miedo –por suerte- Aoi tenía que hablar.

-Es extraño que no hagamos una foto Yaoi.- ¿Tenias que ser tan explicito?

-¿Quieren hacer una foto grupal yaoi?- Mi piel era de gallina. Definitivamente.- ¡Si!- Que tienen ustedes con el Yaoi ¡Explíquenme!

-¿Por qué me miran así?- Enserio, por qué me miran así

-¿No quieres hacer una foto Yaoi Uruha?- No Kai, sinceramente no quiero.

-Ehh, ¡claro!- Mierda. Puta mierda.

–Bien ¡Esta decidido! ¡Foto yaoi grupal!- Los ojos de Akane me asustaron, tenían un brillo que daba demasiado miedo.

-Muy bien Kai tu siéntate sobre el bombo de la batería con las piernas abiertas…mmm… No, más abiertas…mmmm, no, un poco más. ¡PERFECTO!- Definitivamente era una yaotica. –Ahora pon una sonrisa erótica pero tierna…. ¡Perfecto! Bueno relájate y cuando te diga vuelves a esa pose ¿Si?...Muy bien Ruki y Reita – Tal vez no sea tan mala, creo que reiré con esto.- Muy juntitos los quiero muy juntitos bien en el centro. Reita abraza por las caderas a Ruki y pon las manos muy cerca de… -¡RONGU!- Ruki el gritón…espera... ¿Qué? ¿Rongu? Esto esta muy mal.- ¿Qué es Rongu?- Oh Reita, pobre e inocente criatura. –Rongu es lo que me chupas a la noche cuando nadie ve.- Cambio de colores automático para Reita. –Creo que Reita esta tratando de competir con los tomates- Jajajaja, ahora si dijiste algo muy gracioso Aoi. –Y creo que va ganando- Tu comentario Akane, fue mas que divertido.

-Bien, bien. Reita pon las manos sobre Rongu.- ¡Venganza, dulce venganza! ¡Como quisiera que Akane le saque una foto a la cara de Reita!- Y Ruki Ahora gira un poco la cabeza lo suficiente como para darle un beso… ¡MUY BIEN! Pero ahora saca la lengua y Reita tu también pero que no se toquen.- Necesitaba reírme, reírme a carcajada limpia. Simplemente no puedes hacerle a esos dos estar quietos en una pose así. Tarde o temprano se darán un beso. Las fans no lo saben, pero hay mucho romance entre esos dos. – ¡Muy bien, eso esta perfecto!...Ahora Aoi y Uruha. – Mierda – Aoi toma la guitarra y recuéstate en el suelo con la cara hacia la cámara.- Esto no me esta gustando- Ahora Uruha tu toma la otra guitarra y siéntate sobre Aoi…Específicamente sobre…¿como se llama tu "Rongu" Aoi?- Colores a mi- El mió no tiene nombre pero…mmm… Ruki yori mo oki (Mas grande que el de Ruki) - Casi me da un paro cardiaco, pero no pude evitar reír como todos los demás – No enserio Aoi – ¡Akane no te me desmayes de la risa! Bueno creo que preocupe mas de la cuenta – ¡Ogata!- Dijo Aoi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿Grande?- Dije con cara extraña. – Si, se merece un nombre que haga razón a como es- Sonrió con superioridad y casi estallo de las risas como todos…Pero la tenias que cagar Akane, y tu que me empezabas a agradar (N/A WHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA) –Entonces Uruha siéntate sobre Ogata- Supongo que mi cara y sus colores eran dignos de un cuadro cuando oí los comentarios de Reita

- Y luego dicen que el que compite con los tomates soy yo.- Ojala que te pise un tren Reita

-El no compite con los tomates- ¡Gracias Kai! – ¡El compite contra el arcoiris! ¿No ves como cambio de color?- ¿Gracias Kai? Que raro que Ruki y Aoi no salgan con comentarios. – Bien, bien, bien ¡Ya siéntate sobre Ogata Uruha!- Asentí mas que avergonzado. Pero lo hice…me sentí raro. Acalorado. Algo me recorría el estomago…NO, NO, NO. No estoy enamorado de Aoi. No puedo estarlo…o ¿tal vez si? Mierda.

-Bien pónganse para la foto, Kai tira un poco la cabeza para atrás. Muy sexy, muy bien. Ruki y Reita, si es posible acérquense más. ¡PERO NO SE BESEN!-Como grito Akane cuando comenzaron a comerse- Aunque aun así queda bien ustedes sigan – Me pregunto si será bipolar esta chica.- Aoi y Uruha…¡URAHA ESO ES PERFECTO QUE NO BAJE!- Sinceramente no entendí, hasta que Aoi río mirando mi parte intima…¿SE PUEDE SUBIR ASÍ?- ¡Que no baje! ¡Que no baje! Eso si, tira tu columna un poco para atrás para que parezca que te esta penetrando- ¿LO DICE EN SERIO? Bien me tirare un poco para terminar con esto ya. – Aoi sube un poco y tira tu cara asía la cámara y pon cara de placer, como las que pones cuando me das duro durante la noche.- Alucine en colores. ¿QUÉ MI AOI, QUÉ? Espera ¿Qué acabo de pensar?- Jajaja, cuando quieras Akane- Le guiñaste un ojo, me dolió. No me tendría que doler, fue una broma, tampoco somos nada. ¿Por qué entonces? –Bien, atentos y…-

Ese flash hace que casi me quede ciego… ¡CINCO VECES! ¿Tenias que sacar la misma foto cinco veces?

-Terminamos- Gracias a Bob Esponja. (N/A: fue irresistible) Quería ser el primero en salir, pero Akane me gano. Y también me gano Ruki. Y Kai. Y también me gano Reita (N/A: Y no olvidemos al mosquito)…Mierda.

-Las damas primero- Gracias Aoi – Muy chistoso Aoi- Dije enojado – No hay porque **"mi amor"-** Me dijo con sorna. Ahora que le pasa a este.

Cuando estoy por pasar el umbral de la puerta Aoi me tira del brazo haciendo que caiga al suelo dentro del estudio. No reacciono hasta que veo como Akane cierra la puerta con seguro desde afuera. Mierda. ¿Desde cuando Aoi esta tan cerca de mi cara?... ¿Y desde cuando esta sobre mi? Mierda, mierda…Siento una presión en mi pantalón...No, no, no, mierda, no te levantes. –Alguien se despertó- Mierda. – ¡Ah!- No pude evitar soltar un gemido. No con Aoi y sus hábiles manos acariciando mi "amigo" por encima de la tela del pantalón. ¡Mierda no lo disfrutes!

Me bajo el cierre del pantalón –N-no- Dije tratando de evitar lo inevitable.

Adiós pantalones. Adiós ropa interior. Hola lengua de Aoi.

Solté un gemido de lo más largo y grave que jamás creí que podría soltar. Gracias a que Aoi pasó toda su lengua de la base a la punta. Y hablando de eso…Desde cuando tiene un piercing en la lengua. El contacto frió de eso casi hace que me desmaye y tenga un orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Y otro gemido mas cuando me acaricio las "bolsitas" –Gime así nuevamente _**mi amor**_- Me soltó con burla -Vuelve a decir eso y juro que te decapito Aoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhh- Eso fue lo único que pude articular cuando se lo llevo ENTERO a la boca. No, no quería levantar la cabeza y mirar como lo hacia, yo estaba a punto de llegar y si veía como su lengua salía de su boca y me lo rodeaba, lo chupaba y… ¿Cuándo mierda estaba viendo como lo hacia? Maldito Aoi. – Me encanta como gimes _**cariño**_- Necesito la explicación de porque de repente tanto cariño y melosidad de parte de Aoi…pero luego. Ahora me concentraría en mi orgasmo. –AAAAAAHHHH AOI!- No puedo creer que casi llego al cielo, pero después recapacite que me corrí en la boca de Aoi, quizás eso no le gusto y estaba enojado. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Levante la cabeza para estar seguro y lo vi. Mi semilla caía por las comisuras de su boca. Se la trago. Cuando vi eso me "desperté" de nuevo. No se si eso era malo o bueno…Malo para mi salud metal. Bueno para Aoi. –Delicioso-

Me quito la camisa y la chaqueta que tenia puesta y luego se saco el resto de la ropa el. Se sentó sobre mí sin sentarse sobre mí… "Rongu" sin nombre. Me empezó a acariciar el pecho. Los botones. No se cuando ya lo tenia lamiéndome el cuello y apretándome los botones. Pero santo cielo. Cuando simulo embestidas fregando a su "Ogata" con el mió, fue tan…tan…Se sentía como el cielo.

No lo pude evitar, lo tenía que hacer. Mis manos se movieron "solas" y empecé a masturbar tanto a Aoi como a mí. El grito que soltó Aoi fue algo hermoso. Creo que lo mas sensual que escuche en la vida. –Uruha- Me susurro al oído –Y el _**"Cariño"**_ o el _**"amor mío"**_- Solté con burla, me salio de la garganta, completamente solo. –_**Cariño mío**_- Me susurro y lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja. Creo que casi muero de un infarto.

-Sabes _**mi amor**_, creo que se como podemos llamar a tu "amigo"- Me soltó mientras seguía con sus "embestidas" y yo seguía moviendo mis manos. – ¿Como?- Pregunte yo gracioso. – "Ko"- Me removí enfado- ¡Aoi! – Le grite, no era tan "ogata" como el de él, pero tampoco era pequeño…Pegue un grito de puro dolor. ¡La metió! La metió sin siquiera prepararme, de una estocada limpia. –¡AOIIII!- Me revolví incomodo ante la dolorosa intromisión a mi ser pero es que simplemente era demasiado

-Tranquilo- Me susurro sobre mis labios. Me BESO. Fue delicioso. El mejor beso en existencia. Lo abrase. Lo abrase como nunca. Lo bese como nunca lo bese en ningún concierto. Y cuando me di cuenta ya mis caderas se movían buscando su contacto. Dolía horrores. Pero ese dolor era opacado por el placer. – ¡MIERDA, MIERDA! MÁS FUERTE AOI!- ¿Fui yo el que grito eso?

–¡Grita mi nombre de nuevo Uruha!- Yo entregado al placer no pude mas que articular una sola palabra

–¡AOI! ¡MÁS DURO AOI! ¡DAME MAS FUERTE! ¡AOI! ¡MÁS! AH, AH, AOIIIIHHH!- Bueno tal vez más de una. ¡Me beso, y que beso! Creo que su lengua me llego a la garganta! Y que tenía mas saliva suya que mía! Olvídate de gritar su nombre. Este beso no lo suelto a menos que me muerta. Falso. Aun muerto seguiría con mi lengua en su boca. Ojala que si muero fuera con su pene clavado hasta el fondo en mi culo y con su lengua en mi garganta.

Me giro, no se cuando, ni como. Pero de repente estaba sobre el, cabalgando sobre "Ogata" a toda velocidad. Lo más fuerte que podía buscando ese hermoso punto. –- Fue lo que articule cuando pego **ahí**, creo que hasta perdí la vista y todos los sentidos por momentos. Me sujeto de la cadera y golpeo nuevamente ahí. Era, no el cielo, era el espacio sideral. Eso era. Dios como me encantaba. Tenía que llegar o explotaría. Rápidamente salí de Aoi –aunque parece que no le gusto- y me senté de golpe en él.

–- y con ese grito llegue al orgasmo a la par de él.

Se separo de mí y me beso de nuevo. Un beso tan hermoso como el anterior. Y mas vale que por su tan amado "Ogata" que todos los que me de de ahora en adelante sean igual de exisquisitos.

-Te amo- Me dijo chocando su frente con la mía. – Te amo- Le dije yo también y volvimos a besarnos y bueno…el resto me gustaría seguir nombrando pero…Eso queda entre MI Aoi y yo.

Mientras tanto Akane sonreía maquiavélicamente con CD de video en la mano (?) para luego dárselo a todas las yaoiticas y a Aoi a cambio de chocolate. (?).

Ese fue el mejor final que pude inventar! xD

Gracias por llegar hasta acá y un beso a todos y que sueñen con estos dos haciendo cosas sucias (?).

Kisses (?) Tsuki. :3 Prr Prr Prr.


End file.
